theawfulshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 34 - Mystified
Episode Number: 34 Title: "Mystified" Recorded: 9 February 2007 Run Time: 3:57:50 File Size: 111.6 MB Description/Details Coming Soon. Guest Coming Soon. News and Topics *Coming Soon. Games Coming Soon. Questions #Subject: Fuck that Jane Goodall bitch! // Question: An evil gorilla has captured some broad and it is up to you to dodge barrels, and other obstacles in order to free her. And by the way, it was a cement plant, not a pie factory! What game was this? #Subject: What? No spear chuckers?!? // Question: Atari maked this adventure game with an emphasis on the African jungle. The game put the player into the role of Harry, and his job was to use vines, and other jungle plants to avoid pits, alligators and other obstacles. What game is this? #Subject: You wanna try to hit the porch, fuckhead! // Question: While many had jobs delivering newspapers, they probably never experienced the crazy things that the main character of this massively popular paper delivery simulator did in 1984. What game is this? #Subject: Comes complete with Duck Cunt? How naughty! // Question: Regarded by Guinness World Records as the bestselling game of all time, this game was package with "Duck Hunt" in 1985. What game is this? #Subject: They sure know how to lay pipe! // Question: This game, released in 1983 for the arcade, was the first that the gaming community ever saw of 'Jumpman's' Mario incarnation. It also introduced Mario's brother, Luigi, to the mix. What slightly overlooked classic is this? #Subject: Hey! The commies did good! // Question: Perhaps one of the longest lasting puzzle game series of all time was first seen in 1985. It was originally a game developed in Russia, but soon received international recognition for its immensely addictive and challenging gameplay. What game is this? #Subject: Peter Gunn called. He wants his song back. // Question: Midway decided to make a game that put the player into a car and didn't require racing, but rather the use of machine guns and rockets to battle enemy spies. What game is this? #Subject: Might need a history book for this one. // Question: Released in 1986, this game was one of the greatest examples of the overhead shooter game. You controlled a World War II biplane as you battled your way through hordes of Japanese aircraft. What game is this? #Subject: Ahh! Bugs! Get 'em off! // Question: Released by Atari in 1980, this game put the player into the perspective of a moveable gun. The mission of the player was to destroy a large insect, as well as destroy other bugs in the area. What game is this? #Subject: Nothing like a rumbling between your legs! // Question: One of the greatest sports simulations of 1985 came on the NES console. It was a motorcycle game, that allowed the player to customize their own track and tear it up with their bike. What game is this? #Subject: Princesses! Bitches are always getting captured. // Question: This creepy arcade game, released in 1985, was one of the most popular games released by Capcom. The main character was a knight named Arthur, and his role was to hunt supernatural evil creatures of the night. What game is this? #Subject: Ich bin ein Bad Mother Fucker! // Question: This 1981 stealth game, set in WWII, forced the player into the role of an allied soldier trying to escape a castle belonging to the Nazis. Demons and other horrors awaited the player as well. What game is this? #Subject: The first game I ever jerked to! // Question: This 1986 game was the debut of the now legendary game character, Samus Aran. One of the biggest surprises of the game discovered, was the fact that the protagonist was a woman, and a fucking hottie at that! What game is this? #Subject: What makes you think I WANT to save the city? // Question: A game by Atari released in 1980, this game's objective was to blast missiles at enemy lasers shooting down to Earth. The safety of a small town was in the hands of the player. What game is this? #Subject: I still liked R-Type better. // Question: Out of the many side-scrolling shooters, released in 1986, this game let the player fly a spaceship called the 'Vic Viper'. It was one of the first to use a weapon selection system, based on collecting power-ups. What game is this? #Subject: Anyone got any Preparation H? // Question: Another one of the classic games, released in the 70s, was this game about a triangular shaped space-craft, trying to navigate through space, inhabited by a multitude of floating rocks. What game is this? #Subject: He likes pumpin' in the dirt // Question: Sure tunneling wasn't the most popular past-time of 1982 but this game, about a digging creature with an air-pump to blow up Pookas and Fygars, more than proved to be popular in the gaming community. What game is this? #Subject: Colder than penguin scrote! // Question: This 'cool' game starred two Eskimos named Popo and Nana. Their goal in the game was to climb up an infinitely scrolling mountain, while trying to defeat an evil Condor. Their only weapons on their journey were hammers. What game is this? #Subject: They left out the piss-poor dubbing though. // Question: This fighting game, released in 1986, was one of the first to use the one on one fight system. The matches were fought between two Karate masters, one in white, and another in red. It even appeared in the movie, "Bloodsport". What game is this? #Subject: Kinda like Godfather 2 // Question: This game, released in 1981, and created by Namco, serves as a direct sequel to 1979's "Galaxian". This time, however, the controllable ship could fire faster, and even go through worm holes where bonus points are awarded. What game is this? Answers #Donkey Kong #Pitfall! #Paperboy #Super Mario Brothers #Mario Brothers #Tetris #Spy Hunter #1942 #Centipede #Excitebike #Ghosts 'n Goblins #Castle Wolfenstein #Metroid #Missile Command #Gradius #Asteroids #Dig-Dug #Ice Climber #Karate Champ #Galaga Songs *Coming Soon. "(HFSIB) 3 Awful Years" Track Breakdown #Coming Soon. Links *Episode Homepage *Episode Download (Right-click and "Save Link as..." to download) Category:Episodes